


Skin On Skin On Skin On Skin

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin On Skin On Skin On Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hold your breaths, there's no plot whatsoever in this. It's unadulterated Sam/Dean porn. Written for an anonymous prompt, for The Supernatural Kink Meme. _Dean gives Sam a handjob, but forces Sam to tell him what he likes before he finishes up. Slow and hot please._ I don't know if I accomplished that, but here it is.

Dean's not sure how they ended up like this. All he knows is that right now his hand is wrapped tightly around his brother's cock, their bodies pressed together in the double sized bed, Sammy's back to Dean's chest, Dean's breath coming out in quick little puffs against Sam's ear as he grinds against him, languid slow thrusts against the small of Sam's back. There isn't enough room for them to really move, the bed's not wide enough to comfortably accommodate them both, but they're both stripped down to nothing and everywhere their bodies touch there's only skin and sweat and heat, slick and sweet and Dean can't remember anything ever feeling this good, this _right_. 

"Dean," Sam moans when Dean twists his wrist on the downstroke, a tight, strangled noise that sends a jolt through him, fierce and electric and his grip falters for an instant, thumb slipping on Sammy's swollen flesh and hips stuttering to a near halt as his cock jerks hard. 

Sam whimpers this time, his hand reaching back to touch Dean, long fingers closing around Dean's thigh and digging in, pulling him closer, Sam's ass grinding back against him with shameless abandon and as they both shift Dean's cock is suddenly rubbing right between Sam's cheeks, slip-sliding up and down Sam's crack and Dean moans too, presses his face to his brother's neck and breathes him in, soap and sex and _Sammy_ , so fucking hot and beautiful and there's nothing Dean wants more in that moment than to make his baby brother come. 

"I've got you," Dean whispers, and he does; he's got a firm grip on Sam's cock again, and he squeezes tightly on the upstroke, rubbing his thumb right under the head before smoothing up to knead and stroke the glans. Sam makes a needy little noise again and Dean rubs against the slit, smearing precum down the shaft and sucking wetly on Sam's earlobe.

" _Please_ ," Sam begs, and Dean can feel the tension in his brother's body, the way Sam's fingers clench on his thigh, his heartbeat fast and crazy against Dean's chest. But something dark and liquid pools inside him at the sound of Sam pleading, and Dean wants to hear it again, wants to leave Sam hoarse before he lets him stumble over the edge. 

So, "Not yet," Dean whispers, his own voice sounding thick and raspy as he mouths his brother's neck and shoulder. "I want you to tell me first," he says, his hand slowing around Sam's cock, loosening its grip while his other arm holds Sam tighter to him, a steady weight around Sam's chest, pinning him back against Dean. 

"Please, Dean," Sam begs again, his voice breaking on Dean's name, and fuck if that doesn't make him even harder, lust spiking up sharp and dizzying, but _no_ , he wants to make Sam shatter into a million quivering pieces, fall apart right along with him. 

"Tell me," Dean says again, breathless in Sam's ear. "I wanna hear it, wanna know what you like, what you _need_ , wanna do it all to you and drive you out of your fucking mind, Sammy."

"I- _you_ ," Sam breathes. "Need _you_ , Dean, please, I need- _want_ -"

"What?" Dean prompts, loosening his grip on Sam's cock even more, denying him even the merest semblance of friction. "What do you want, Sam? _Tell_ me."

"Your mouth," Sam says, his voice catching on a sob, his body shaking against Dean's. "God, your mouth, Dean, your pretty cocksucking lips wet and swollen on my dick," he rasps, and Dean's stomach flutters, his heart skipping a beat. "Wanna fuck you, wanna tie your wrists behind your back and fuck you until you _scream_ , wanna suck and bite your nipples and leave bruises all over you, wanna- _uhnplease_ , wanna, _Dean_ , need to, you-"

" _Fuck_ ," Dean sobs, and his hand closes tight and hungry on Sam's cock again to jerk him off fast and rough because all of a sudden he's the one who can't wait anymore, his insides turned upside down, pulsing bright and liquid and he muffles his cry against the curve of Sam's neck as he thrusts once and comes, shooting so hard between their bodies that he blacks out for a few seconds. But then Sam's hand joins his and they're pumping him together, frantic strokes and Sam's making the hottest noises Dean's ever heard, rocking back against him and Dean's nipples are dragging against his back and his head is spinning and he's not thinking, can't, his cock sticky and too sensitive as they grind and _grind_ together and when Dean bites down on Sam's shoulder his brother gasps and spurts all over their hands. 

Dean squeezes and strokes his brother's cock as he shudders with aftershocks, licks and sucks his neck, needing to taste him, holding Sam to him as they tremble together, their breathing loud and ragged in the room. Dean's still dizzy, and it takes a while for him to come down, pleasure buzzing under his skin, their movements slowing into stillness. They're both drenched in sweat, a mess of cum between their bodies, between their fingers, the smell of it overpowering, and Dean grunts softly against Sam's nape, rubs his nose against Sam's damp hair. 

Sam doesn't say anything, just disentangles their hands from his spent cock and wipes them clean with the sheets, then turns around to face Dean, cleaning his cock and stomach too. Their gazes meet and Dean shivers, feeling dazed and exposed and it's too much, but before he can look or pull away Sam's lips are on his, and Dean groans and opens his mouth to let his brother in, their tongues rubbing wetly together. Dean pulls Sam closer then, wiping his cum from his brother's back and ass with the sheets too, the rush of tenderness he feels urging him to kiss Sam harder, and Sam complies, his hand pressed against Dean's chest as Dean curls his fingers in Sam's hair. 

"Dean," Sam finally breathes. Just that, just his name, but Dean can hear everything he needs to in his brother's voice. 

"Yeah," Dean murmurs, doesn't stop kissing him. Doesn't say anything else, because this is the closest he can come to telling Sam how he feels.


End file.
